I'm 14 and I am Pregnant
by iiloveyouhhx3
Summary: That small moment, that changed my life forever. R&R Pleasee.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : i do not ow ppgz and nothing in it.**

**Random idea .**

**RRBZxPPGZ**

**R&R PLEASEE !**

**---**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

Its 7th period gym class, and we were track racing. I was now going against my best friend and litterly my partner in crime Miyako. I paced myself and waited for the whistle to blow, and it did. I started running with Bubbles shortly behind me. I started getting tired and my legs started getting heavy, Miyako ran infront of me and I had fell to the ground fro being so tired. _Why am i getiing so slow i thought and why am i gaining weight_. I got up and everyone was shocked i had gave up and lost to Miyako, deveryone knew i was faster. Miyako can running by me and so did Kaoru my right hand chick.

"Woah Momoko whats wrong , why did I win ?" Miyako said giggling.

"Are you feeling alright?" Kaoru asked

"Im tired is all.." Momoko said walking away.

Kaoru and Miyako looked at eachother and shurrged the worry off and went back to run.

I walked into the girls locker room and changed into her regular clothes, suddenly she remember what happened 3 weeks ago.

_Brick walked into the room and suddenly heard a crying sniffleing saw who was crying and immeditly smirked. _

_"Aww look whos crying, its pinky."He laughed becuase she thought she was faking it._

_I looked up with tears in her eyes. Brick gasped and ranto sit by her._

_"Momoko whats wrong ?!" he asks actually concered._

_"Why do you care you never care." Momoko asked._

_"Because even if me and you fight alot , it doesnt mean i dont care, i actually care a lot, more then you think.." Brick said gasping. I cant beleive i said that out loud he thought._

_"Really ..." I said blushing a little, "Well its about my EX boyfriend dexter , w egot into a fight and well were not dating anymore , becuase he broke up with me even ythought i never wanted it to go that far." I frowned and tears rolled down my face._

_Brick had an angry look on his face he wanted to jump in happiness because they werent datintg , but he didnt instead he pulled Momoko into a tight hug. _

_"Dont worry about that asshole , he doesnt know what he's missing he said staring into my eyes. _

_"He might nnot care for you but, I do.." Brick said making me look straight up at him again, he had grabed me and kissed me full force on the lips, and with that we sank into that couch._

_- no lemon sorry xD -_

I gasped walking oput of the girls locker room, and bumped into the one an donly superman Brick also known as Mayuko, making my almost fall and trip , but he was their to catch me. He stock out his tounge.

"Watch where your going loser" He siad walking away laughing with hios brother Butch known as kai behind him.

Kaoru ran up behind me and ran behind Kai puting a foot infront of him mnaking him trip.

"I think yo0u better watch where you step" kaoru said walking away with me laughing.

Mayuko sent Kai drity looks to get up.

"Thanks" I said to Kaoru smiling.

See not much had changed after me and Brick had our ENCOUNTERMENT a few weeks ago. We promised eachother we wouldnt ever talk about it again and continue being friends, and normal. Atleast I hope I can do that.

Kaoru smiled, "No prob Bloss come Miyako is waiting outside to walk home together"

"Actually guys i'll catch up with you later..." And with that I walked away heading to the nearest deli.

I got that test that would litterly decide my fate. I gave it to the cashier and payed for it. I started walking towards the lab, we started hangintg their alot after school becuase the prfessor and ken, and peach were out of town. I went into the lab and sighed in releif because the ruffs werent their. We all started hanging out more now. Kaoru and Miyako were their looking at me smiling and suddenly that look turned into worry.

"Momoko , have you been good latley , you havent been acting like yourself" Miyako asked.

"Yeah Momoko , are you ok ?" Kaoru asked.

Momoko sighed, "Eh, Miyako-san , Kaoru- san ...." Momoko tuirned around to go to the bathroom, " Were about to find out..." I whispered under my breath

"Ehh ?: huh ?" Miyako and Kaoru asked in unison.

I walked into the bathroom and sat on the toilet and told me with that pregnacy test told me to do. 30 mintutes later after 3 tries, they were all positive. I heard a knock on the door and quitely asked who it was, even though of caourse i knew who it was. I opened the door and walked out.

"MOMOKO WHATS WRONG WE kNOW SOMETHING IS UP NOW TELL US" Kaoru yelled.

A tear ran down my cheek and I brokedown.

"Everythings wrong, I made a mistake.." I said breaking down to Kaours feet.

"Momoko?!" Kaoru asked breaking down to next to me grabing my shoulders, Miyako did the same.

"What's wrong Momo , were always here for you , tell us whats wrong!?" Miyako asked very very concered.

I looked up to my bestfriends hopeing that they will be here for me. My final tear droped and i spoke.

"I'm pregnat.." I said looking down again.

-**DUN DUN DUN . Blossoms pregnat and with Bricks ( Mayukos ) child. **

**Tell me what you think , give some ideas and thoughts. Dont flame to much lmao. **

**- FOR KIDS WHO ARE READING : THIS IS A STORY DONT GO AND GET URSELF PREGNAT, wiat until your an adult who has a profession. DONT DO IT **

**- thanks for reading. **


	2. Fainted, Telling him the truth

**sasukexnaruto4ever10092 : thanks ! :D ; I know right same heree im 15 and i have friends that are younger then me pregnat D: ;- **

**naruhina 123 : Thankies & as you wish !**

**----**

Miyako's eyes widened and she became weak in the knees she had just been told that her fellow teammate and leader and bestfriend was pregnat , she stood completly still , she coulnt beleive it. Kaoru on the other hand was going crazy , but not in an angry kind of way more in a shock matter.

"But how , what ? when?! " Kaoru asked and paused and everyone stood still for quite a while, then she poped the question, "Whos the father?" she stood silent with the most serious face on.

Blossom looked to the ground without even blinked she just stared at the ground without expression, she sighed and looked up straight at kaoru, "Brick" she said plainly

"YOU HAD SEX WITH...A ROWDYRUFF!?" Kaoru yelled out.

"Momoko were you not thinking?!" Miyako said even raising her voice.

Momokos tears ran down her cheek , "NO ! I wasn't i was in the moment, and the kiss, ugh i just dont know! All I know is that im pregnat with no prdinary baby , im pregnat with Rowdyruffboy BRICKS freaking child!!!" She Broke down.

Kaorus eyes narrowed and Miyako and her walked over and confronted her.

"It'll be alright" Kaoru said, "Were here for you Momoko"

"Yea momo-chan we will be by your side til the end!" Miyako smiled.

Momokos tears calmed and she smiled slightly , "Thanks guys."

"Dont you think you should..." Kaoru said.

"ABSOULUTLY NOT" Momoko said before kaoru could even finish;.

"Your going to have to sometime momo-chan" Miyako said.

"....." Momoko said nothing.

**NEXT DAY - **

Momoko had slept at Miyakos house with Kaoru. It was around the morning and Momoko had to pee really bad, she ran inot the bathroom and started peeing really fast.

"Never knew peeing could feel so freaking awesome!" Momoko said outloud.

"what?" Kaoru said.

Momoko laughed, "Nevermind that were going to be late for school!"

They rushed out the door saying by to Miyakos grandma first.

They hit the school grounds and all 3 girls bumped into something.

"Momoko?!" Miyako and Kaoru said not even concerned about who they bumped into. Luckly Momoko landed right onto of the one and only Brick. Miyako and Kaoru sighed in relief and helped her up.

**BLOSSOM P.O.V**

I seem to be triping on Mayuko alot, luckly his always their to catch me.

"Haha woah girls woah Momoko is a big girlo who can pick up herself." Mayuko said smirking.

Massaki smiled and greeted Miyako into a hug. Kai and Kaoru rolled their eyes at eachother like always. The team walked counterpart next counterpart into the building into their period one class. Thankgod period one was just to chill i thought to myself. My stomach was hurting and i decieded to just sit down for the day. The class was silent and i yelled out.

The ruffs turned around to face Momoko to see what was wrong. I rose my hand.

"May i go to the bathroom?" I asked.

The ruffs and Kaoru and Miyako got up to help, "We'll help!"

Momoko rushed into the bathroom and immeditly went to the toilet and started throwing up. Kaoru and Miyako went in after her.

"Momoko?!" Kaoru yelled as she saw here throwing up.

"Ugh being pregnat is such a drag...I'll be fine just wait outside.:" Momoko said.

Miyako and Kaoru nodded and walked outside to meet up with the ruffs who were leaning against the back wall.

"How is she?" Mayuko asked concerned.

"We heard the vomiting." Kai said.

"Seriously , now that i look at it Momoko hasn't been acting herself at all.." Massaki said.

**In the bathroom -**

I stood up to wash my face and mouth. Sudenly i started feeling dizzy. I fell to the floor and my head was on the floor tiles. I could feel my eyes closing and next thing i know i have fainted.

**- Outside the bathroom**

"I'll go check on her" Kaoru said getting up from the floor next to the bathroom door.

Kaoru went into the bathroom and screamed.

"OMG MOMOKO!" Kaoru yelled , without thinking or saying anything to the team Kaoru ran straight to the nurses office.

Miyako gasped and went into the bathroom.

"MOMOKO FAINTED!" Miyako yelled so the boys could hear outside.

With that the boys bursted threw the door and sat next to Momoko.

Miyako put Momokos face on her lap and slapped her cheek a little to see if she would wake up. NOTHING.

"MOMOKO!" The ruffs yelled, before the could finish, the nurse burst in threw the door.

"Oh my !" The nurse knelt down and had a phone in her hand and dialed 911. The ambulence came and we all jumped into it. We reached the hospital. Kaoru and Miyako tried to run into the room behind Momoko but couldnt.

"Momoko..." Both Miyako and Kaoru said in unison.

Mayuko stood their tapping his foot and walking back and forth around the room.

Kaoru and Miyako both went back to the waiting room and sat down next to their counterparts. Kaoru was looking straight at Mayuko walking back and forth her eyes following him, it was pissing her off.

"SIT!" Kaoru yelled out.

Mayuko sighed and just when he was about to sit down the doctors came in. He got up faster then anyone. The team got up and waited for an awnser.

"Well girls and boys, or should i say ruffs and puffs." the doctor giggled.

Doctors had been notified that we were the ppgz and rrbz, so has our principle, not the teachers, and by order they were not allowed to say anything to anyone by the government.

"Momoko will be fine, but I do think you should know, that your little friend is..." Before the doctor could finish, The girls ran out of the room and straight to Momokos room.

"Pregnat..." The doctor finished.

The boys got pale, especially Mayukos, but he didn't know the baby was his, he thought the worst possile thing that it was dexters.

**In the room.**

Kaoru and Miyako came in and saw Momoko on the bed laying down quitely.

Kaoru sat next to Momoko on her bed, "Im so sorry Momoko..."

Miyako slightly frowed, "They know.."

My tears became to form, "This is so unfair..." , Momoko knows Mayuko doesnt know its his.

I slowly got up from my bed, "Lets go"

Momoko followed by kaoru and Miyako left the room finding the ruffs to still be in the waiting room siting down thinking, they immediatly got up when they saw Momoko an dthe girls. It was silece for a while, then finnally Butch poped the question.

"WHO THE F IS THE FATHER?" Butch asked.

They all stood silent, then Momoko sighed.

"Lets go to the lab...we'll talk their..." Momoko said , but before leaving a doctor stoped her.

", the professor has been informed and knows everything, he will be arriving to tokyo next week, cutting his vacation short.." the doctor said smiling and walking away.

Momoko had a frown on her face and didnt say anything, she walked out the hospital entrance back to the lab with everyone behind her. They were all counterpart next to counterpart except for Mayuko and Momoko, Mayuko seemed so distant and so out of it. Kaoru came up with an idea, she whispered to Miyako the idea and she slightly nodded. Kaoru took Kai by the arm and draged him into another direction.

"Wait wahhhh..." Kai said but before he could say anythuing else he was alreeady draged away from his red brother Mayuko.

Miyako did the same thing, but Massaki didnt say anything.

Mayuko and Momoko looked back and raised an eyebrow, their team wasnt their anymore.

Momoko sighed and decided to speak up , "Brick...or Mayuko..." But before she could finish she wa scut off.

"NO..Momoko I really dont want to here it...", Mayuko said suddenly wlaking faster.

"NO MAYUKO, YOU HAVE TO.." Momoko said going infront of him put her hands out to stop him, which didnt work.

"WHAT IS THEIR TO HEAR ?!" Mayuko suddenly yelled out, he sighed, "YOUR FUCKING..." he calmed down, "pregnat with someone freaking kid.." , he said suddenly becoming more sad now.

"But Mayuko plesae ..." Momoko said.

"Please what Momoko, and after what we did a few weeks ago.." , it was like Mayuko didnt hear himself talking.

"Mayuko...Im a month pregnat..." Momoko took a breath, "And I never had IT with anyone else..."

- **Meanwhile.. -**

Kaoru and Kai were walking to the lab from another direction.

"Why did you drag me away..?" Kai asked.

Kaoru stood silent and suddenly Kai looked at Kaoru with wide eyes, he knew she would usually would retor something like, oh shut up you dont need to know everything.

"Kai...Brick is the.." Kaoru took a deep breath.

Kai's eyes widened, "Hes the .."

- **Meanwhile -**

Massaki and Miyako were walking along another road to the lab, massaki didnt mind that Miyako took him away. Although he had the question , why did she pull him away.

"Miya-chan.." he started, "Why did you pull me away?"

Miyako stoped walking, she looked up at Massaki, ince they had a growth spert when they were turned older then us.

"Well , Boomie-kun.." She paused," You know when two people incounter to make another human and well Momoko needed to spend sometime with that man she made ..." Before she could finish she was cut off.

Massakis eyes widened, "Brick...I mean Mayuko ! ... is the "

- **Meanwhile -**

Mayukos eyes widened , "What are you saying Momoko.."

Momoko took a deep breath and put a hand on her stomach, "Mayuko..Brick..Your the father.."

Mayukos facial expression became full of shock, he fell to the ground with his eyes wide open, he didnt look angry though. Momoko was surprised that he didnt look angry actually.

-----

**CLIFFIE KINDA?**

**What do you think Brick will say, how will they react, how do you want them all to react ? Write what you think they will react.**

**R&R tell me what you think of this chapter.**

_**SPECIAL NOTE- **_** i need help. About season two fanfiction story. I dont know why but the story isnt on my upload list anymore so idk how to add a new chapter. someone pleasee telll me how to do it. Or no more season 2 :( *faints* *then gets up to dodge bombs being thrown at me* heh please :/**


	3. Sacrifices

Disclaimer - i dont own nothingg !

**Awensering reviews **

**K-girl : AWW thanks !**

**Yumi - as you wish**

**Nipah - thanks !**

**naruhina 123 - brothers these days pshh ! lol Thanks for the review and yea i will continue it thanks for the help ! **

**sasukexnaruto4ever10092 - aww thanks ! x3 & thanks for the help !! *hugs***

**caliv_76 - thanks ! Yeah they will haha ,**

**lalalalallaa - lol ok (:**

**-------**

**Chapter 3 **

Blossom P.O.V ..

I was really suprised Mayuko didn't look angry, I thought he was going to flip out and say something like, "What the hell I dont want that baby" , but he didnt, he simply fell to the floor. I sighed struggling to get him up.

I sat with the bottom part of my legs keeping my weight up, I looked at Mayuko worriedly and patted his back.

"Mayuko..." I said with a scratchy vioce, since I was scared.

He looked at me with a calmer but still full of surprised look on his face. Mayuko got up and held his hand out for me to get up. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me up with ease.

Mayuko looked down, "I thought it was.." I cut Mayuko off knowning what he was going to say.

I nodded my head left to right, "No...I didn't have any..you know with him.."

"Oh" was all Mayuko said.

"Brick..I mean Mayuko..." I said nervously, "I want to keep the baby.."

"Hell yeah, You not getting an abortion to my child!" Mayuko said straight foward.

I giggled a little and nodded, atleast I knew he cared and was taken this seriously, others at this age wouldn't have taken something like this seriously, they would've gotten scared. I guess being a superhero helps the fact that your pregnant? Well it sure did help the superhero BOY, but the girl, not so much.

"But look Momoko..No one can know.." Mayuko said with a serious face on.

"Your brothers probally know already...and my sisters know already..." I said sighing.

"Oh ok.. But no one else can know..." Mayuko said.

I nodded, "Agreed..."

"And look Momoko...I don't want things to get akward..." I cut him off.

"We're defeniatly acting the same as always, it would be to wierd if we didn't." I said laughing a little.

Mayuko laughed, "You know Momo-chan..I'm glad your the baby Momma."

I laughed and Blushed, "Really..?"

"Yeah..." Mayuko laughed and shook off the awkward moment they were having.

"I think we should get back to the lab, my sisters are probally already there.." I said.

"Yeah, my brothers too.." Mayuko said.

They started walking back to the lab side by side.

**5min later**

**Anyone point of view.**

Momoko walked up to the front gate and pressed the front gate button to talk into the speaker, usually we would fly over but it was to late to transform, we were already in viewing sight. A vioce came threw the speaker.

"Hello?" A girly Voice said.

Momoko giggled, "Miyako open the door.."

"Mkayy.." Miyako said.

Miyako pressed on the red button and the door opened slowly, Momoko went threw, and Mayuko slowly closed them shut himself so reporters wouldn't sneak in later. They reached the door and Miyako was there to greet them with a smile.

"Momoko-chan! Do you need anything, want me to prepare some tea?" Miyako said kind of worriedly.

Momoko laughed a little, "No Miyako, I'm fine..Where are the others?"

"Did you tell them..." Mayuko said

Miyako nodded, "Mayuko!" Miyako looked back at Momoko, "How did he take it?!"

Mayuko laughed along with Momoko, "Come Miyako" They said in unison and went to to meet with the others at the table. (That table under the tv)

Miyako sat down in the blue chair next to her counterpart Boomer, everyone stood in silent and stared as Momoko and Mayuko were last to sit in their red chairs.

"Sooo you all know.. that.." Mayuko was cut off.

"That you had sex with a powerpuff girl, yes!" Kai said.

Boomer slamed his head on the table, and Miyako winced. Momoko just stared at Kai and sighed.

"Funny, thats what I said" Kaoru said.

"THAT momoko is PREGNAT, yes we know how it happened...THANKYOU BUTCH" Mayuko said loudly staring straight at him.

Momoko just stood silent watching everyone talk, it seemed forever, Kai and Mayuko were kind of argueing. Massakii and Miyako had annoyed expressions on the faces and Kaoru just stood their looking down at the table thinking. Kaoru looked up.

"SO..." Kaoru said.

Everyone had shutup.

Momoko sighed and looked up at Kaoru.

"How is going to be.."

"What?" Mayuko asked.

Kai, Massakii, and Miyako seemed confused.

"IF YOU HAVENT FORGOTTEN..Momoko has an identity to hide." Kaoru said.

"Thats right.." Kai said.

"Thats why were not going to tell anyone.." Mayuko said.

"GREAT AWESOME..but think about it..." Kaoru said and stood up and walked over to Momoko.

"Momoko if you get pregnant.." Kaoru was cut off.

"Blossom gets pregnant too.." Momoko finished sighing.

"FUCK!" The 3 ruffs said in unison.

"The reporters and news people are going to be all over you when they find out, and peoples big mouths at school will start to get suspicious and wonder how Momoko is pregnat at the SAME FUCKING TIME AS BLOSSOM" Kai said.

"Here's a thought.. the professor could home school you!" Miyako said.

Momoko smiled, "Yeah thats true..its better that i stop going to school..."

"Oh god, Momoko The reporters and critics and the damn public are going to be on a rampage when they find out your pregnant." Massakii said, "They probally going to even bother us!"

Momoko frowned, "Whatever...Bring them on.." Momoko laughed, "Pregnant girl or not i can still kick their asses anytime I want.."

"Well it's fucking settled from now on your not Momoko your Hyper Blossom" Mayuko said transforming.

In a flash of pink Blossom stood on the spot Momoko stood, and with that the rest of the team transformed.

"And you wuill not return being Momoko for a very long time.." Mayuko said.

Momoko frowned and thought, _"So many sacrifices..I loved being Momoko, I loved having a normal life..now i have to go back being...Blossom, just when i was 5..."_

**- Ok well hoped you liked the chapter ! **

**- reviews pleaseee ! 33 **

**- sorry if i made Momoko and Blossom seem liek different people, they are not. Their the same Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru made up the names so they could be normal, just like the rowdies.**


	4. What Could HEE Want ?

**Ahhh ! Well here is an update.**

**R&R -**

**i LOVEE YOUR REVIEWS ! Its motivatation, soo send me them ! x3**

**------ **

**Blossoms P.O.V**

**( 2Months into the pregnancy)**

I was in the kitchen preparing something for me to eat. I was feeding two afterall, so i had to make more then i usually had. Brick says thats just my excuse to eat more, well it kind of is, but i do have to feed two dont I? I giggled to myself, and thought I should make the others a snack too since they should be coming from school any minute. Its been two months since school, and i miss it and all, but I got to do what I got to do. Besides learning from the professor is really intresting, don't ask why. Brick well mayuko, told everyone that I couldn't go to school because I was getting homeschooled, which is true, so everyone bought it. Plus, they dont suspect nothing yet, niether do the critics. I mean my stomach is round and you notice it a little, but its no where near how fat im going to get. The school kids, have come to visit, but I was in my Blossom form, and never again will they find out Momoko is pregnant. Now that I think back on why we told the professor to make the belts for us, for freedom, to be normal, just like everyone else, but now that im pregnant, I feel far from it.

"Blossom I'm home!" Brick said playfully trying to act like lucys husband from I love lucy.

I laughed, "You do a horrible inpersonation" I sticked out my tounge.

Brick hugged me, you see we've gotten closer, ofcourse were not dating, but we've become really good friends. I've really grown to like Brick I guess. My sisters and his brothers have gotten close too, especially Boomer and Bubbles. Ofcouse Me and Buttercup and Brick and Me and Butch and Buttercup, still fight over really random things, but hey It would be wierd if we didn't. But I kind of stoped with Buttercup and Brick. But there is seriously no stoping Butch and Buttercup.

"I smell food!!" Butch said coming in with the rest of the team into the kitchen.

I giggled, "Yea i made you guys a snack."

"Gimme!" Boomer said, "Soup!!"

The guys were real food fanatics, you couldn't stop them from eating, it was immpossible, and if you did it wouldnt be preety.

"I'll set the table!" Bubbles said.

"Yeah you've done to much Blossom." Buttercup said.

"Nah no sweat.." Blossom said.

"So then help?" Bubbles said towards Buttercup.

"Nah you got it." Buttercup said smiling and leaning back on her chair.

Everyone sweatdroped. Finnally, everyone was served and ready to eat, bubbles was last to sit.

"Soo Blossom guess who asked for you today.." Bubbles said looking up from taking in a spoon of the soup.

I looked up from blowing on my spoonful of soup, "who?" I was curious.

"Dexter." Bubbles said plainly.

Brick twitched, Butch and Buttercup were annoyed.

"Seriously, what could he want?" I said really curious.

"Don't even go there." Buttercup said.

"Huh?" I said looking towards Buttercup, "Go where what are you talking about."

"Your seriously care If that low life asked about you or not..." Brick asked kind of pissed.

I looked towards Brick now, he looked kind of angry, "Well...I don't but why would he ask for me, as he even cares."

"Well...I think he does..." Bubbles said, "You see he said he wanted to see you somewhere.."

"Where?" I said.

"Seriously Blossom?!" Butch said.

"Nope..But I'm strangely curious." I said.

Brick rolled his eyes and kept eating his soup, "Where did he want her to meet him..." He grinned.

"The alley behind the lab." Bubbles said.

"An alley?" Boomer said.

"He's so goping to rape you.." Butch said talking negitive.

"SHUT THEE F.." I cut Brick off.

"What time?" I asked Bubbles.

"7:30.." Bubbles said.

The ruffs fell animated style.

"The alley is dark by that time?!" Boomer said.

"A dork is a raiper." Butch said laughing, "But he soo has another thing coming"

"If he thinks your going to go alone.." Brick said finishing.

The girls nodded.

"Deffinatly." Buttercup said.

Bubbles nodded.

I sighed, and I thought, "what could he want.."

I decided to go lay down on the couch, I was suddenly tired, Happens alot these days.

Everyone else besides Brick decided to go out to the skys to look for any trouble.

Brick sighed and sat at the end of the couch to where my feet were.

"What could that punk want, seriously ?!" Brick said looking at me.

I frowned, "I really don't know Brick.."

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Brick asked straight up.

"WHAT?!" I said siting up.

"DO YOU still have feelings for him?" Brick said looking at me straight in the eye. It's like he was going to read me from the inside out.

I sighed, "NO..but..."

Brick laughed in annoyment, "But what, you forgot that he broke your heart.."

I frowned, "Brick..."

"Do you remember what happened on that day at all?!" Brick said kind of pissed.

I Sat next to Brick and held his hand, I put his hand on my stomach, even though I wasn't as big and it was as cute yet, it was still their.

"I have the proof to remember what happened that night Brick!!" I said, "But I guess you dont relize what I'm carrying."

Brick sighed, "Look I'm just looking out for you.."

I sighed, "I know but sometimes you act.."

Brick sighed, "Forget it.." He looked at me in my eyes again,it felt like I was falling and when he spoke he catched me, "Just leave it at that" He smiled.

I couldn't help but smile back.

MEANWHILE - BUTCH P.O.V

I decided to take flight with the others shortly behind me, you just cant walk on the streets anymore without being attacked by fangirls or critics. We all flew up to the highest building in Tokyo, we looked down to everyone.

"I CANT WAIT TIL THEY FIND OUT LEADER AND HEROINE BLOSSOM PREGNANT" Buttercup said sarcastically.

I sighed and sat on the egde of the building, "I don't even want to think about the stories they'l make up, not just about the actual pregnant one, but about all of us.I cant fucking stand critics."

Buttercup sat beside me and groaned.

"Just imagen, they'll be poping out of ass in the lab.." Boomer said.

"Oh my gosh..I pains me thinking about it." Bubbles said.

I looked down on the people of my city, and how we had change dover the years, we would seriously be down their destorying it, but now were with the puffs, and I cant say that its all that bad.." I thought to myself.

I stood up, "Come lets go home."

"woah someones acting like the leader." Buttercup said sticking her tounge out.

I sweatdroped, "Heh someone has to do it..Since Brick isnt here right now."

Boomer rolled his eyes, and Bubbles giggled a little.

Buttercup laughed, "I Kind of matches you.."

"Yeah" Boomer and Bubbles said.

"I does doesn't it?" I said smiling in pride.

"But it looks way better on Blossom and Brick." They all said in unison.

I sighed, "LETS JUST GO ALREADY!" I jumped off the building with the others following, as we were about to hit the ground, we flew with dust goiung on the sides.

-----

**End of chapter 4 . Tell me what you think. **

**- leave a review.**

**- What do you think will happen when dexter and Blossom meet up again?**

**- How will Brick or the team react?**

**- Aweser these questions, heck ! Give me sugestions! **

**Juts leave lovee with your wonderful reviews ! 3**


	5. A chat with your Ex

**Chapter 5 up..**

**Blossom : why do I have to be prego ?!**

**Brick : causee .. I dont think its possible for me to have one.. **

**Boomer : Is it?!**

**Butch : *rolls laughing* I dont think Ive ever taught you about sex .**

**Boomer : Sex . What is this word sex . Its catchy . sex sex sex **

**Bubbles : O.O**

**Kaoru : *sighs***

**Brick : *Slaps boomer * shush . this is a childrens story.**

**Me : Give the damn disclaimer BLOSSOM!**

**Blossom : ok .. rawr biite meh x3 does not own ppgz or the rrbz**

**( I made Boomer look like he didnt know anything abotu sex xD lmao )**

**R&R PLEASE Youll make mee happy 3 **

* * *

**BRICKS P.O.V**

I was walking around outside Blossoms door thinking, what could be taking her so long. She's probally fixing herself up to look NICE for him. I sighed and rolled my eyes, dexter is such a fag, he broke her heart now he misses her. Just watch if he says anything about geting bakc with her I dont think i CAN NOT punch him. I knocked hard on blossoms room door.

"BLOSSOM, OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled.

Blossom had opened the door just when i leaned on it, so I fell. I saw Blossom giggle and sigh and got up.

"Brick can't a pregnant women have some time to herself?" Blossom said.

"It's almost time to leave to meet up with your..ex.." I said annoyingly.

She sighed, "Ok lets go.."

I started walking out the door when she stoped me, so looked at me and looked at her stomach.

"Brick.. do you think i look fat?" Blossom said.

I frowned, she was bound to get fat because it was natural, but it kind of pisses me off she asks now, just when we were going to see the dork. I sighed and smiled.

"You look per..fine.." I blushed as i realized what i was about to say.

She nodded, "ok"

We went down stairs to wait for the team since they wanted to come too. Butch and Buttercup were coming down the stairs argueing. So what else is new ?

"NO ITS OBVIOUS I CAN RUN FASTER." Butch said loudly.

"My dear butch your so cute when you lie to yourself." Buttercup said sarcasticly .

I shushed them both.

"Why cant you guys just get along and kiss already" Blossom said.

"What?!?!?!" The greens both said in unison.

I laughed , "Hey butch why dont you try getting Buttercup pregnant."

Blossom turned to give a death glare at me.

"NO..You dont want to get pregnant. So Brick i sugest you shut up.." Blossom said walking outside almost having the urge to smack his ass to death.

"Dont worry Blossom I wont, esspecially not with this hot mess!" Buttercup said looking at Butch from head to toe, laughing.

Butch sweatdroped at Brick. I shrugged, it wasn't the smartest thing to say. I'm not the one going threw the pregnancy, Blossom is. The blues came down the stairs interwined into their own conversation, off in their own happy little world. It seemed to be that life was great for the Blues. Its always the older ones the get the stress. I sighed and walk out the door.

"Lets move." I said.

Butch followed behind me and the Blues behind him.

**BLOSSOMS P.O.V**

I had to admit I was kind of nervous. I mean Dexter knew about me being Blossom and all, but what if he thinks im fat. I sighed.

"Its a good thing dexter knows about me being Blossom" I said.

Buttercup laughed, "I remember the face he had on when we told him the secret. PRICLESS.."

"Seriously.. I really dont like the fact the dexter knows." Boomer said.

"Why?" Bubbles asked.

"We can't TRUST anybody, especially him, knowing he, like well..Broke Blossoms heart..." Boomer said enphsizing the word TRUST, while looking at his counterpart.

"Yeah, thanks for bringing that up Boomer !" I yelled

I honestly wanted to turn back and run to the lab. But honestly something inside me wanted to go see him. Although Brick he wasn't one bit happy about this at all. He knows he still has feelings for him, well i wouldnt call them feelings but, Its not that I dont like dexter. But honestly, I dont know why Brick would care. He probally doesnt even care.

Brick looked at Blossom and narrowed his eyes, "We'll wait ontop of the building if anything.."

I nodded at my baby daddy, and loyal counterpart.

"Remember, he trys something I think ill Kill Em'..." Brick said before jumping onto the buildings that make the alley.

"Watch what you say to will ya" Butch said,"Or all knock his lights out, and he'll have amenisia forever!"

Buttercup laughed and jumped up following Brick and Butch, Boomer and Bubbles followed after they said their becarefuls.

I took a deep breath and walked more into the alley, I spotted a dark figure ahead, I sighed. He showed up. I actually doudted that he wouldnt show, kind of even hopeing he didnt show.

"Blossom..I-I-I Mean Momoko-chan?" Dexter said finally in full visual view.

"Yes, Its me Dexter." I said sounding serious.

He looked down at me, obviously not wanted to make eye contact, which wasnt a problem for me cause i had my eyes wondering around too. He finally looked up and his amidiate reaction was..

"Your pregnant, arent you.." Dexter said.

Damn his big ass brain. I looked up to where the team was, and I basically saw all there mouths droped. Bricks eyes were wide. I had to think of something and quick.

"What makes you say that.." Sounding kind of pissed.

" Your well, not ass skinny as you used to be.." Dexter said.

I sweatdroped, great I was fat ! Fuck my life.

"What a totally duche !" Buttercup whispered yelled at the people next to her.

"Fucking fag.." Brick said almost wanted to flip out.

"So...." I said sounding kind of mad,"I eat alot and gained a few pounds."

Dexter chuckled,"Your momoko you eat alot, but you never get fat."

I chuckled at this, he had always said that.

"Im not pregn..." I was cut off, when i felt his hand on my stomach."

"Blossom..Your pregnant.." Dexter said moving closer.

Darn it !!! I looked around still feeling his hand on my stomach. How that felt soooo awfully uncomfterble. Two reasons, it just didnt feel plain right, and Brick was fucking watching!.

"Well is it mine..." Dexter said.

Yup, he had done it.

Brick slapped both his hands on his face completly covering his face.

"He TOUCHED HER, and he asked if the baby was HISSSSS......?!?!?!" Brick mumbled almost as if the devil bit his ass, "I'll KILLL HIM"

The team jumped on him before he could do anything except Butch, he was still watching the conversation, while everyone was struggleing to even hold Brick down.

"Butch!! A little help.." Buttercup whispered screamed, frusturated.

Butch looked at them from te corner of his eye.

"I dont think i will.." He laughed. He wanted to see dexter get beaten. He hated the dork with a passion.

"Ugh why do my brother hate people!" Boomer said looking at Buttercup and Bubbles.

Both Buttercup and Bubbles sighed.

I loked at dexter" DEXTER.. WE NEVER DID ANYTHING!So maybe i am pregnant, but the baby is sure as hell NOT YOURS."

This calmed Brick down and Made Butch laugh.

"That was totally damage to his little tiny heart." Butch said.

"THEN WHOS THE FUCK IS IT.." Dexter said getting violent.

"Thats none...Of your concern..Bye dexter.." I said walked away.

I don't know why, but I dont even see my self as his ex anymore, he is simple a nobody to me now.

"BLOSSOM ! WAIT!..." Dexter ran infront of her puting his arms out stoping her.

"Be my girl again, I miss you, and Im so sorry!" Dexter said sounding sad.

My mouth droped and I started walking backwards, and I triped.

Suddenly loud gasps came from the roofs.

"Blossom!" Both Dexter and Brick yelled in unison.

Brick had caught her before she even touched the ground, he had fell down to the ground with her in his arms. He sighed in relief.

"Its you.." Dexter said getting mad.

I looked at Brick. Fuck my life. I knew Brick wouldnt of let me fall.

"Yea its me.." Brick said trying not to get mad.

"Yea its him!" Butch said flying down next to his leaders with the rest of the team following.

"This must be some kind of joke right." Dexter said getting madder.

Everyone stood shut. What joke, seriously...

"You know what, this isnt over..Blossom you will be mine again.." Dexter said running off.

"FUCK YOU, YOU KNOW WHAT.." Brick said almost going after him but preety much the whole team grabed him this time even Butch.

"Leave it Bro..He aint worth shit." Butch said looking back glaring to where he had disapeared to.

"Besides, Blossoms last thought would be returning with that ass." Buttercup said.

I nodded and giggled.

"Ugh I HAVE TO PEE !!!!" Blossom said,"BRICK!"

"RIGHT!" Brick said almost fliping out, he carried her and flew as quick as he could back to the lab.

The team laughed behind them and flew right after them.

"Pregnant Women" Butch said sighing.

-

* * *

**Revieww ! Givess me some ideas Pleasee ! **

**Next chapter ? Soonnn .**


	6. 6 Months

6 Months into pregnancy .

Momoko P.o.v

I never knew how difficult it was to be a woman. How all those talks in health about having to wait until the time is right and having everything settled were all right? It was too late now, way too late. I touched my belly and rubbed it, looking from side to side in the mirror. Mama was huge, no joke, I was fat, but I defiantly had an excuse. I heard someone knock on the door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Me." A familiar voice said. I smiled.

"Come in."

Kaoru came in through the door, since she didn't go to school today because she wanted to help me do some chores around the lab and house. The professor was coming back with ken from his science get together. We were all going to see him after six months, and I was a nervous wreck. This was the first time he was going to see me with my huge belly, but he does know I'm pregnant, he just hasn't seen me.

"Wuz crackin big mama?" Kaoru said smiling. She was wearing green tights and a huge black t-shirt that belonged to butch and she tied it onto the side, so she was ready for clean up. Everyone calls me big mama now that Brick decided to call me that.

I laughed, "Ready to clean."

"Im in Butches shirt, of course I'm ready to clean!" Buttercup and I laughed.

"Well im sure he wouldn't mind you borrowing it" I said a little sarcastically.

"Im sure he wouldn't."

We went downstairs to the kitchen and walking down those stairs seemed like a nightmare, luckily Kaoru transformed into buttercup real quick and flew me down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Thanks."

Buttercup untransformed, "No prob sis, what are we going to clean up first."

"This beautiful place called the kitchen." Kaorus' expression changed and she sweatdroped. There was piles of dishes that needed to be washed, a floor that needed to be moped and swept and Cabinets that needed to be dusted and cleaned and all that good stuff.

"Hey momo I think ill take care of the living room and bedrooms, you just worry about this." I laughed at buttercup.

"Sure why not, Kaoru." I grinned, "Say why don't we make this a tad easier, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Buttercup grinned. In a flash of Green and Pink light we were transformed. Of course I didn't look the same in my heroine outfit as I did before, but I was still blossom.

Buttercup flew out the kitchen leaving a green strip of light behind. I started with the dishes. They were all disgustingly dirty. I worked on them fast one by one, each plate not taking more than 10 sec. After 5 minutes, the dishes were all clean and dry. Then I made my way to the cabinets, I sneezed about 4 times before I began cleaning then, they were really dusty. After 4 minutes, I was done and moving on to the floor. I decided to use the wind from my breath to blow the dust to one side. I grabbed a dust scooper and picked up all the dirt. Finally I moped and the kitchen was all done and squeaky clean. I put my hand on my waist and one hand on my stomach, and I smiled at myself.

"Buttercup Is everything okay?" I yelled from the kitchen.

"Yea everything….Is…Just….fine…" She stuttered.

I raise an eyebrow going into the living room. Everything seemed normal there, so I flew up slowly to each and everyone of our rooms. Last but not least, Butch's room, of course. I walked into the room to find buttercup under of rubble of clothes, her hand was sticking out.

"Buttercup!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her out,"What happened?"

"Butches fucking clothes happened, they fell out the closet that I opened and everything came falling on me."

Suddenlu butches clothes started moving by itself.

"EWWW !" We both ran out of the room, defiantly deciding not to clean his room.

We flew downstairs and went into the kitchen.

"You did a preety good job in here" Buttercup said laughing

"Thanks" I smiled, " I think she should go get some groceries, the guys and miyako will be hungry and I have to prepare dinner later and need supplies anyways."

Buttercup nodded, "Come on lets go now its already 1:20pm, the guys are going to get out around 4, and the professor comes back at 7."

I nodded and flew out the door, leaving my transforming belt in the room since I couldn't be Momoko anymore. Everyone seems to look at me as I pass through the doors of the super market. Its like all eyes were on me, even the childrens eyes, I was some role model.

"Oh my god, I swear if someone says anything to us ill kick there ass."

I laughed, " Its only expected, besides we had this coming, might as well deal with the conseques."

"Yea you deal with the consequences, for me it's a free for all fight."

I sighed, I picked out all the vegetables and such for the dinner, suddenly I feel someone next to me, picking put the same vegetables.

She smiles at me, and I politely smile back. She looked to be about 17 years old.

"Hey you guys are the powerpuff girls." She giggled.

I looked over at buttercup and then back," That's who we are." I giggle.

"Oh my god so it is true, you are pregnant" The lady said.

"Yup, 6 month belly right here." I patted my belly.

She giggled," I remember when I was pregnant, best and worst 9 months of my life, so painful."

I was shocked to hear that she had a baby to years ago, I giggled," tell me about it."

"Aw wheres the baby?" Buttercup asks.

Suddenly she frowned a little," Well, I gave her up from adoption."

"Oh my gosh why.?" Buttercup and I said in unison.

"I made sure I got her good parents, you know the ones that could give her a better life then I ever could, I was broke and had no help at the time, I had no other choice, I didn't want to have to see it suffer, Adoption is usually the best option."

I suddenly frowned, she was right.

"How about the father?"

"He's no longer with me.."

"Oh well im sorry." I said frowning.

The girl smiled,"No its okay, I better get going, Good luck with everything, godbless her!"

With that she walked away, leaving me thinking.

"Deep shit huh?" Buttercup said.

I nodded, we looked for everything we needed and headed towards the register.

"That'll be $79.95 ma'm."

"Shoot I forget the rest of the money at home buttercup."

"Don't worry I got it." I turned around and saw the one and only Dexter.

I gasped a little," Uhm…Thanks.."

He gave the lady the money and helped take most the bags.

"Dexter what the fuck do you want you redhead bastard." Buttercup said annoyed.

Dexter looked at me," Blossom I want to be friends, Last time we weren't on good terms and well Im sorry.."

I was a little shocked;" Sure, we could be friends." I smiled.

"Oh please, Blossom can we just go..." buttercup said angrily.

I nodded, " Goodbye dexter."

He smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek and left before buttercup could scream.

"What the hell was that?" buttercup said yelling

I sighed, we were at the gate of the lab and we just flew over with the stuff.

"What a fag, he probably still likes you!" She said annoyed," He's such a freak show, so obsessed he needs to get over shit and quick."

"Whoa what's going on here ladies?" Butch and Brick entered the kitchen.

I suddenly got chills.

"Dexters ass is what's going on!" Buttercup yelled.

"Wait… Whoa, Whoa…what about him" Brick said serious.

"Yea what about that faggot nerd." Butch said.

"Guys chill out, he just wants to be friends…"

"Yeah that kiss was soooo friendly!" Buttercup said.

"He kissed you!" Butch and Brick said in unison.

"Imma kill him.." Brick said.

"It was on the cheek! He just wants to be friends"

Suddenly Bubbles came running through the door," Blossom I think you'd wanna see this."

We followed Miyako out to the front yard and were shocked to see 6 dozen Blossom flowers addressed to Blossom Utoniom, all from dexter.

"Just friends right?" Buttercup said a little astonished too.

I was with my eyes and mouth wide open.

I was looking over and brick, which was looking over to butch, both had the biggest smirk on their faces, because tonight, they were the lions and dexter was the lamb. In other words, tonight they're murderers.


	7. It Moved !

_Chapter 7 :D _

_Hey guys im almost done with the story, maybe two or three chapters more… so I have a question …_

_You want blossom to have a_** BOY OR GIRL ?**

**Girl – Brick could be a jelous dad … chasing all the boys away xD ?**

**Or Boy – I don't really know .. lol**

_R&R Pleaseee !_

Blossoms P.O.V ( 2 Weeks later )

It had been two weeks since Dexter sent me those dozens of roses. Had to admit it was sweet, but a little weird. Brick has been so jealous, he hates the guy, and apparently whoever Brick hates Boomer and Butch hate too. Especially Butch, since he hates dorks in general. Buttercup hates Dexter too since she says he's one of those few people she wants to pound until he dies. Bubbles' isn't too fond of him either since she said she doesn't like people who hurt her friends. It's actually the best excuse out of all the reasons they hate Dexter, and I can't blame them I'm not to fond for Dexter either. Since it was Saturday night everyone must be downstairs watching a movie. I yawned, I was really tired, who knew being pregnant could make you so tired? I took one last look in the mirror at my huge belly and touched the top of my belly and rubbed it slowly. I felt a slow bump form at the center of my belly and I gasped, I felt it again.

"Oh my god its moving!" I yelled out.

I flew out of my bedroom to find Brick and the others. I was so happy I felt a tear roll down my cheek. I flew down the flight of stairs and went into the living room, I used everything for flying since walking was so tiring now. They were in the living room watching a movie. I decided to act casual. I walked in normally with both my hands on my belly.

"Hey guys!" I smiled casually and took my seat next to Brick.

Brick smiled at me and everyone said their Hellos'.

"So guys guess what?"

They all looked at me curiously with their eyebrows raised.

"Well…Guess!" I smiled.

Butch sighed, "Who guesses anymore after being asked guess what?"

Bubbles giggled, "Yeah people usually just tell you and don't even bother to guess at all"

I sighed, "Well you guys spent all this time ranting about not guessing when all of you could've just guessed already?"

Brick rolled his eyes, "Well just on with it women!"

I just giggled and had the biggest smile on my face, "I felt the baby move!"

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles sprinted off the couched and stood in front of me with a smile on her face,"May I touch!"

I grabbed her hand and put on my belly and she gave a small gasp and then she smiled.

"You felt it?" I asked kindly.

She nodded still stunned that this was even possible. Buttercup came behind and smiled.

"Can I touch?" Buttercup asked.

Butch came from behind, "Yeah me too!"

I slightly gasped and smiled and grabbed both their hands and put in on my belly. I felt a bump come out for both of them at the same time.

"Hey I felt it touch both of you!" I laughed.

Butch and Buttercup blushed, "Yeah we felt it too."

Boomer raised a brow, "Awe isn't that cute, both of you blessed the baby!"

Brick laughed, "You know what they say about that right?"

Butch looked at Brick confused.

Boomer laughed, "You guys are next to have a baby!"

Bubbles giggled and I sighed.

"Shut up!" Buttercup said.

Boomer got up, "Hey I want to feel!" He smiled.

I grabbed his hand and I felt it kick a little.

Boomer gasped a little, "Wow girls really are amazing, hold a child inside their body and then giving birth threw their…"

"Okay to much info!" The puffs yelled out.

I laughed, "I'm still kind of nervous about that, don't remind me…" I sighed and then sat back down next to Brick.

Brick looked over at me and raised a brow, "What are you kidding me? Your Blossom, leader of the power puff girls, you've faced much pain other than this."

"Yeah Brick but nothing like this!" Boomer said.

"You try peeing out a rock two times bigger than a quarter!" Buttercup said.

The boys had their eyes wide, "Fuck out of here! We'll leave that shit to you!"

The girls rolled their eyes.

"Okay guys lets just stop talking about it!" I yelled.

I yawned, I was feeling really tired now. I stretched and got up.

"Hey guys I'll be upstairs I'm kind of tired…" I said

Brick yawned, "Yeah I think I'll go too, I'm pretty tired."

I started flying up the flight of stairs with Brick on my trail. We got to my room and I let him in.

"Hey…Blossom…" Brick said.

I looked at him and tilted my head a little.

"Can I…you know…" I saw him blush a little and it made me giggle, he continued "Touch the baby…"

I laughed, and he gave a small blush a little, how could I let him not touch the baby? It was his to start with besides I had already been wondering why he didn't ask downstairs.

"Duh Brick! It's your kid." I laughed and put my hands on what's left of my hips. I mean I had my big belly but I still had my hips.

He put his both hands on my belly and rubbed it a little, it felt so right to feel his hands on my stomach. It was like as if his hands were meant to be there, and it was also very weird because every time he talked the baby moved like crazy. I felt a bump form under Brick gentle touch. Gentle touch, coming from a ruff, that's pretty surprising. I put my hand on top of his and I could feel the small bump. I smiled and he blushed.

"I-I-I…still can't believe its…mine…" He said.

I raised a brow, "What do you mean you still can't believe it, I mean you were their when you poped my freaking cherry!" I said annoyingly.

"No! I mean the fact that we're going to be parents…" He sighed.

I smiled, "Oh…I know… I mean it's crazy" I yawned.

He smirked, "I see you're tired, I'll just let you sleep then…" he yawned too, "I guess me too."

As he was about to walk out I grabbed his hand and lead him to the bed, "Stay…I mean…Stay with me…"

He tilted his head but then he nodded. I lay down on the bed with him next to me; I turned my body so my back was facing brick. I suddenly felt uneasy but that all went away as soon as I felt a pair of strong arms around me. He put his hands on top of my belly and I grabbed his hand and we soon fell asleep in that position. I defiantly felt safe.

**Few hours later …**

I woke up chocking, smoke was everywhere and Brick wasn't next to me, I felt something hard hit my head, it was the ceiling. Everything was falling apart; we must be in a fire! Suddenly I heard someone bust threw the door, it was brick.

"Blossom!" He grabbed me and lift me off the bed, "We have to go were being under attack!"

It's been a while since we've gotten under attack, but I mean we were the Rowdy Ruff Boys and Power Puff Girls, it was only a matter of time. He grabbed my hand and we ran out of the room hand in hand. Butch and Buttercup came up behind us running.

"The Professor is already outside! We have to get out now something else might happen Brick!" Butch yelled.

Brick nodded, "Right!"

"Where's Bubbles and Boomer!" I exclaimed.

"Their outside with the Professor" Buttercup answered.

Suddenly the ceiling in front of us broke down and we were forced to stop or we would've been crushed, the fallen ceiling broke the floor and unfortunately we were on the second floor. We all jumped up and flew, we saw a window and flew out the window just in time for the whole building to be set on fire.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Bubbles said coming to us followed by Boomer and the Professor.

"Blossom did anything hit you on your stomach." The professor asked.

I nodded from side to side, "Thank god no."

I'm glad the professor has been very supportive with us, because I wouldn't be anywhere without him.

We looked up at the burning building with frowns forming on our faces. That lab has been a home to us our whole lives. What are we supposed to do now? Who wouldv'e done this?

"Who could've done this?" The puff said in unison.

"I don't know, but when we all get our hands on them, their dead." Butch said.

Brick and Boomer and the rest of us nodded.


	8. Who Couldve done this ?

**Okay so this is the 8th**** chappie of 14 & Pregnant . **

**SORRY for the long wait *Dodges knives* haha.**

**So Now on with the story ! :D**

**Blossoms P.O.V**

We were all surrounded by Police cars and Fire trucks, people around us take our pressure and our temperatures. They were asking so many questions it was almost impossible to keep up. My sisters were next to me still coping the fact that our house and lab just burned down. I sat their on the fire truck with my blank expression on my face. Then suddenly it really hit me. How could have this have happened, why? Our home was just destroyed, and now we have no place to live. Not to mention the fact the I'm almost 7 months pregnant. So many things were going threw my head I broke down. Bubbles was next to break down with me, tears rushing down her faces. I couldn't stand watching my sisters cry, it was something I just wouldn't let happen, I've never let that happen. But not this time, it just hit me to hard I couldn't stop tearing myself. The police had an uneasy face on and just let us be. I saw Buttercup frown and we all sat their hugging each other, tears strolling down our cheeks. The RowdyRuff Boys came over and sat next to each counterpart. They lifted us up and sat us on their laps. Now that was just something you don't see everyday right? They hugged us with their tight arms embracing us. Wiping each tear away.

Bubbles gave a weak smile still laying on Boomers chest, "Thanks.". He slowly lifted her off his lap and sat her down.

Buttercup smiled and frowned lightly. She playfully punched Butch in the stomach and chuckled, "Your so cheesy"

Butch grinned, "You welcome"

Buttercup smiled and Butch lifted her off his lap and sat her down.

"You okay Bloss?" Brick asked.

The team looked towards me and I smiled slightly still laying on his chest, "Yeah thanks…"

Brick sighed and patted my back like a little girl once more and lifted me up and sat me down along with the rest of my sisters.

The professor came over with a frown on his face, "Im sorry girls everything's gone…"

We all maintained the frown on our faces and went over to the professor and gave into a group hug. The RowdyRuff Boys frowned, that's when the police came over.

"Hello my names Officer Usuga, I'm sorry for your loss, but I would like to ask any of you some questions." She said with a blank tone and blank face on.

We all nodded and she continued, "Blossom, how many months are you pregnant"

"6 and a half." I said putting my hands on my stomach.

"Why these questions?" Buttercup asked.

"I'm required to ask about anything that might be useful to find out how and who might of started this fire." She said as another officer came over and nodded.

The man officer sighed, "Again I'm sorry for your loss but, the firefighters have no idea to what might have started the fire."

This left us shocked. What the hell might of done it then? Better yet who?

"Then WHO do you think did this?" Asked Butch emphasizing the word who.

"Can't wait until I find out." Brick said smirking.

"Professor you might of not had anything in the lab that might of started a fire?" The officer said.

The professor nodded his head back and forth, "Defiantly not, and the lab is fire proof and so is anything in it, before a fire starts in the lab its already dying out because of my built in water tanks in the ceiling."

"I see, and Blossom who is the father of your child and are you still with him?" The officer asked.

I froze up for a little because the question caught me off guard, and I blushed, 'Brick s the father and were not together…" I said repeating the word together.

Brick sighed and blushed.

"I see, were any of you girls with anyone or were you boys with anyone recently?"

All of us shook our heads from side to side.

"No" We said in unison.

"Well Blossom was with…" Bubbles said.

The rowdy ruff boys eyes snapped wider, "Dexter!"

Boomer cracked his knuckles together. This time Dexter was a dead man for sure.

"Officer, thank you but we know who did it" Bubbles said.

"Very well." The Officer Bowed her head and walked away leaving the Rowdies and Puffs with a worried professor Utoniom.

"I cant wait 'til we see him!" Butch laughed.

Buttercup and Bubbles eyes widened, while Blossom is left with a worried face plastered all over her face.


	9. Moment4Life

**OMG. Its an update ! Can you believe it? XD**

**So sorry for the long wait , just needed some inspiration for this one. **

**R&R Please !**

**Moment For Life .**

**

* * *

**

**2WeeksLater! - - Blossom P.O.V**

Everything seemed so empty lately. Nothing felt right, we had lost everything. All our belongings. All our memories, pictures, and home. Our home for all our life was gone. It was all way to much to take in. The boys were really supportive to us though, We're really lucky to have had them around. We moved into the vacation house, the professor was making for us. This house was beyond amazing. It literally had almost everything anyone ever needed. The professor surprised us with each our own rooms, and including a nursery! I love the professor so much! Brick and I thanked him almost a million times for it. Even brick liked it.

I put a hand on my belly, I was almost 8 months! Can you believe it? I can hardly wait, I was just to big. Brick now insists that he carry me everywhere I go. But I told him I could handle it. Also, that's the other thing. Everyone suspects that dexter might have done this. It was just to much of jumping to conclusions though. No one could tell. Butch and Boomer, officially hated him. And Brick never left my side anymore. Buttercup, never liked him and Bubbles doesn't like him now either.

Anyways, back on this amazing gorgeous house, I walked into the huge kitchen, with 8 stools with our names on it, and each in our signature color. I spent most of my time in here because I was always eating. The dinning table was next to it, it was huge and very elegant. NO ONE ever touched it though except on special occasions. Next, I looked up the huge staircase, I rather not go all the way up their. But Those were Bubbles, Boomers, Butch's, and buttercups rooms. Each had things they loved, trust me, they lived in their room most of the time. Then, in the little hallway next to the stair case was Bricks Room. Brick room was the largest, next to mine and the professors. Each room had their own bathrooms inside. The living room and family rooms each had big screen t'vs and huge windows to look outside. The gates outside the house were imprinted with out RUFF|PUFF alliance logo. Everyone knew it was our house.

The lab was downstairs and it took all of the basement for it. Outside was the pool and inside we had another pool and Jacuzzi, next was the game room, The boys were very fond of this room.

And Finally, the training room. Everyone was in there right now, getting stronger.

"Hey guys…" I walked in holding my stomach.

Everyone greeted me.

"Blossom don't we have a date with the doctor tonight" Brick Laughed.

I nodded, "Yes!" Finally we decided to know the gender, we wanted to know it before it was born so tonight was the day, we knew for sure.

"Today you guys find out the gender right!" Boomer asked.

Brick and I nodded.

"Oh My god!" Bubbles said excitedly, "Were all defiantly going!"

I laughed, "Yeah, you guys are coming with us."

"This is crazy, not even one more month" Buttercup said.

Brick laughed, "Hard to believe?"

"Oh bro, believe me were passed the, SO HARD TO Believe crap. I believe it alright" Butch laughed pointing at my belly, "Whoever doesn't believe it, here's the proof!" He said grabbing my belly.

Everyone walked out the training room and into the living room. I was really growing fond of all of us being together. It might just be my emotional mood swings, but I really love all of us. Yeah, the hormones have defiantly gotten to me. I even enjoyed when Brick was around, since now I'm really used to him. Him being the baby daddy and all, I feel protected around him.

"Aren't you at all nervous?" Buttercup asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, extremely nervous"

"Blossom? The fearless leader Nervous?" Boomer joked.

I rolled my eyes, "Would you like to give birth for me?"

Boomer laughed, "Nah Ill be good!"

Butch raised a brow, "I rather die."

"Hey, Buttercup." Brick said, "Your next!"

Everyone burst out laughing except Myself , and Buttercup. Butch was busy blushing.

"Bro? You blushing?" Brick asked.

"Just shut up!" Butch said half annoyed and half embarrassed.

Everyone got up and took their own showers. I walked upstairs with Buttercup, since she liked spending more time with me now.

"Buttercup, Don't listen to brick." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Don't be like me and get pregnant at such a young age." I said.

Buttercup smiled, "Defiantly not! Or else how the hell am I supposed to play sports and wrestle while I do that"

I laughed, "That's true."

"Bro, You know I was just kidding right." Brick laughed.

Butch sweat dropped, "Heck yeah, I know your was. Besides, How I going to play sports? Imagine me playing football and carrying a baby while I do so. You know I could probably do it though"

Boomer and Bubbles fell animated style.

"The point is, don't have a kid at a young age you bastard!" Boomer said.

Bubbles giggled at Boomer reaction, "Come on Boomer, lets just go get ready"

Boomer and Bubbles grabbed each others hands and led each other to their rooms. Yes, Boomer and Bubbles tied the knot! Tag team blue, was officially one. Yeah, everyone knew their first to get together anyways.

Butch and Brick went into their rooms and started getting ready. I flew downstairs into my rooms and put on my pregnancy shorts with my oversized t-shirt, brick gave me. It was his color, red. It was very huge on me, since it was very huge on him, even with my belly. Although you could still see the lump. I wore matching red flats.

"IM READY!" I yelled out.

I didn't like to be kept waiting, everyone knew that.

Butch came out of his room, with Buttercup coming out of hers as if on cue.

"You ready?" Butch said.

Buttercup nodded, "Yup"

Boomer and Bubbles were next.

"Ready Baby?" Boomer asked bubbles.

"Yeah" She smiled and grabbed his hand and followed Butch and Buttercup down the royal looking stair case.

Brick came out and walked over next to me and picked me up randomly, like always.

I smiled, "You ready?"

"Nope" Brick said.

"Me neither" I laughed.

I wanted to know the gender already. All this wait was getting to me. Buttercup was biting her nails, while Bubbles was shaking a little. Sometimes, I think their the ones having the kid. But I knew they were going to love this baby as much as I loved it. And Brick just cant wait anymore either. We flew into the air, and when we got to the hospital everything just seemed to tense up. Especially in the waiting room. It was hell! So Happy yet so amazingly nervous.

Brick grabbed my hand for comfort, luckily it soothed me right down.

"Blossom Utonium!" The doctor yelled out.

I got up with Brick and walked towards the room entrance, brick was the only one allowed in since he was the father everyone just had to wait now. We sat on the two seats that were there and looked at the doctor get his information out.

"How are you today?" The doctor asked me.

"I'm fine thanks!" I Smiled at the doctor.

"Nervous?" The doctor asked.

"Oh Yeah…" Brick answered for me.

The doctor chucked, "That's normal for anyone. What do you guys want?"

"As long as its healthy , whichever is fine" Brick and I agreed.

The doctor nodded, "Well Blossom and Brick, the results are in, or have been in, and you two will be having a Beautiful little Girl!

I laughed and smiled, "Thankyou doctor!"

Brick shook the doctors hand professionally and we made our way out. I looked at brick and he looked back at me. I literally jumped into his arms and he spun me around once. I was so happy. He laughed into my neck and we were almost inches away.\

"Blossom, Brick!" The Greens and Blues yelled for us.

"Soooooooo…." Bubbles and Buttercup said.

"Sooooo….what?" I said innocently.

Butch sweat dropped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE GENDER!" The greens and Blues yelled out.

"It's a girl!" Brick and I yelled in unison.

They all pulled us into a group hug. Butch and Boomer Using superhuman strength on brick. This was defiantly a moment for life.

"Yay! Someone I can take out shopping with me" Bubbles said.

"No way, she is going to learn how to play every sport out their!" Buttercup said.

Boomer laughed, "Nah shes going to be with her uncles at all times."

"Agreed on that bro" Butch said.

"With all of us…" Buttercup said.

"Yeah, with all of us!" Boomer said.

Brick hugged my from behind and put his hands on top of my stomach. The baby kicked, it always kicked when it heard his voice.

Now I knew, I wanted this baby more then I wanted anything in my whole life.

* * *

**Ahhhh Okay, I know short chapter , but next chapter is short to come. **

**Leave Reviews Please :3**


	10. Tough Situation

**Okay Guys So I Updated This For One Reason Only, Not To Let All Of You Down. So Sorry for the long wait. **

**Tough Situations **

**Blossom P.O.V**

I sat on my couch next to my sisters as they sat next to me comforting me in almost every way possible. You see Brick and I had gotten into a fight, it was all dexter fault. It all started on the damn computer, since I went on my Facebook to check it. I got an IM from the one and only boy genius.

_Flashback._

_**Dexter : Hello.**_

_**Blossom Utonium: What do you want Dexter?**_

_**There were signs that Dexter had set the house on fire. But I really didn't just want to come out and blame him for something I don't know he actually did. Dexter was never like that when we were going out, he was actually kind. **_

_**Dexter : I really wish you would talk to me again, I miss you.**_

_**I frowned at that. Oh how I hate my pregnancy hormones with a passion. And to be honest, I don't miss him at all. I have everything I need in my life at the moment and to be honest, I'm actually starting to like Brick. **_

_**I heard a noise coming up behind me.**_

"_**Blossom, come were all going out for..." He stopped in Mid sentence and I turned around and immidiatly logged off of the computer. **_

_**It was to late, I shouldn't have done that. Why did I do that? I fought myself mentally.**_

_**"Was that fucking Dexter?"**_

_**I was thrown aback at the use of language. I was to afraid to talk, since this could probably escalate into something more. I knew i was going to fight with Brick, no way out of this one. But, its not like I haven't fought him before right? He's Brick leader of the Rowdyruff Boys, and I'm Blossom Leader of the PowerPuffs. Of course we had fought before and with more then just our mouths. But we had grown out of that along time ago. So why was I acting like I was afraid of him?**_

_**"Yes, Brick But listen..." I got cut off.**_

_**"Why were you talking to him?" Jealousy stained every word in the question. **_

_**"He hit me up first." That was so really horrible way to start of my explanation. Of course he hit me up first!**_

_**"So you answered him back?" **_

_**"Yes but to ask him what he wanted..." I said sighing.**_

_**"I think we both know what he fucking wants Blossom." He said with such disgust.**_

_**I stood silent, because for the first time I didn't know what to say. **_

_**"Brick you shouldn't be acting like this, the conversation didn't go no where!" I retorted now angry. **_

_**My mood swings were really such a pain.**_

_**"I shouldn't be acting like this? Of course I should be acting like this, and you shouldn't be talking to him at all in the first place! That... fucking idiot it a threat to you and my child!" **_

_**"Threat? The guy likes me Brick, besides he wouldn't hurt anyone, trust me I know!" I said.**_

_**Brick had a frown on his face, "You know what I don't fucking care Blossom, go fucking live with him then." **_

_**With that he walked out of the room. I sat down and I realized my cheeks were wet? Was I crying, about Brick? **_

I found my cheeks wet again at the reminder of the scene.

"Blossom please don't cry" Bubbles said sadly.

"Yeah cryings for babies." Buttercup said frowning herself.

I chuckled softly because first, she was frowning which kind of contradicted her statement. And Second, I had a baby, so metaphorically in some strange way, maybe I was crying for my baby. I put my hand on my stomach my baby is the reason I wasn't bawling my eyes out right now.

"Dexter is a Fag true, but I mean Brick does have a point, Dexter does want you, so you shouldn't be talking to him."

"Blossom is single, Buttercup! Brick shouldn't be.." she got caught off my the facial expression I made.

I was single, this was true. But I knew how Brick was, and I knew how he didn't like him. He was the father of my child and this was real life. There was no way I would ever go back with Dexter anyways. Besides Brick was a better man then he will ever be. I shouldn't have ever talked to him.

"You like Brick don't you" Both Buttercup and Bubbles asked in unison.

It wasn't even a question, it was more like a statement.

"Maybe just a little...well im starting to anyways..." Brick was so much more then just my babys father. He was my friend , my best friend. I didn't realize it before but he wasn't just here for his child. Which would've been alright too, but he wanted to and showed to me that he was there for me too.

"Oh come on Bro, just lets go home and talk shit out with her." Boomer said sounding annoyed.

We've been out for 3 hours since Blossom and I had fought. I wasn't on planning on going home tonight honestly.

"No" I said

"Your being stubborn as fuck!" Butch said straight forward.

I shot both my brothers a look that told them to fuck off. Of course that never works anymore.

"Brick listen..."

I gave him a look, "Shut the fuck up Boomer."

"Blossom is SINGLE, get that thr..."

"She's pregnant, shes not single" Butch said jokingly with a little bit of truth behind his statement.

I sighed, "I don't care, she's been mine for 9 months now" Blossom was the one I needed to be their for, I want to protect, not just because of this baby, but because shes my friend, my best friend, "I still don't want her talking to dexter, and I get shes single, but she knows that Dexter Kid means trouble."

"Oh yeah, the fag. I say we go looking for him." Butch said cracking his knuckles.

As tempting as that sounded, that wouldn't be a good idea.

"Girls, I think Im going to take a nap. If anything just knock okay?" I gave them both a side huge, since my belly didn't allow full contact. My sisters were someone I could always depend on.

Buttercup and Bubbles nodded and made their way out.

I walked up to my room and sat on the edge of my window. Hey, I could fly if anything right ?

"Hey Blossom."

That voice, no it couldn't be. I looked up and saw the boy who broke up with me 9 months ago.

"Dexter!" I stumbled back into my room and he climbed in, without permission, "What do you want..."

"I think we both know what I want..." Dexter said grinning, With that everything went blank.

"Hey guys!" Bubbles ran toward the guys who were on the path of coming home.

Boomer greeted Bubbles by giving her a small peck on the lips.

"You guys are disgusting." Buttercup said rolling her eyes.

"Oh shut up and go somewhere and make out with Butch!" Boomer said playfully sticking out his tounge.

Butch and Buttercup hadn't gotten together yet but it was no secret as to those two had feelings for each other.

Butch rolled his eyes, "Ay Bro, Shut the fuck up!"

"How about all of you shut the fuck up!" Brick said walking ahead of them towards their house.

They got home exactly 3 minutes later since they weren't that far.

"Blossoms upstairs..." Bubbles said quietly, "If your wondering."

Brick nodded, "Thanks."

Butch asked me what I thought on the whole Brick and Blossom situation. I told him the same response he had. It was a drag, the Reds liked each other period. Brick should be more understanding. And well Dexter should just fuck off.

We were in the indoor gym the professor built for us shooting hoops. We were litterly at each other throats.

"Lets Bet" Butch grinned.

"Your on!" Buttercup accepted gladly.

"You win. I'll do your laundry for a week." Butch was so going down, "But if I win, I get a Kiss from you"

He smirked his irritating smirk at me and I was flushed, fuck, just whatever, "Whatever."

He laughed and went all the way to the end of the court, no way he was going to make that shot, superpowers or not. he lifted the ball in his hands nicely and swayed it towards the net.

_Swoosh._

And the ball went in. FUCK.

He handed the balls to me and tapped my back, "Your turn butter-butt"

I did good under pressure, so their was no way I would loose. I put my hands up and threw the ball. I saw it make it way to the net.

_Perfect. . Perfect. . Perfect. FUCKKKKKKK._

It missed as it littlerly went around the loop and fell outside of the net. What the fuck was this?

"Aww poor Buttercup." Butch said walking towards me catching the balls i threw at him.

"Shut up" I never go back on a bet. He knows that.

ASSHOLE.

I stood there and he looked down at me. He had nice eyes. Dark forest green. I stood on my tip toes and soon i felt his soft lips cover mine. I feel into it because my shoulders relaxed. I felt his rough arms wrap around me and he held onto me tighter. He hand was on my chin as his tounge battled mine. God, he was a good fucking kisser. He broke free and a frown formed on my face. He gave me one last tap on my nose , cheeks, and neck.

Buttercup smiled at him lips red and swollen.

He smirked, oh fuck his dumb ass smirk.

"Fuck are you smirki..." He cut me off and laughed.

I narrowed my eyes and he stopped and looking down at my lips, "Kissing you made me horny."

He was so straight forward it was ridiculous.

"Oh well.." I said and I walked away.

That Stupid ASSHOLE. I found myself smiling.

Brick came running down the stairs checking all the rooms and the doors slamming on the way out.

What the fuck was going on?

"What the fuck is up Brick? " Butch asked.

Brick didn't answer as his dark expression turned darker and darker by each passing second.

"Brick! WHAT is .." Buttercup and Bubbles got cut off.

"Blossom is Fucking Missing"

With no words said, they were on the move.

- **So its kinda short... But eh . **

**Reviews please x333**

**LOVEYou guys so much :D**


	11. Physco Dexter

**An Update? You dont say...**

**But yeah sorry for the long wait again guys, you know me though. xD**

**Anyways its short, but you'll get to see whats kind of in store for next chapter! And next update will be long, since there is only one more chapter after that and Im officially wrapping up this story. x3 **

**R&R Please !**

**Enjoy !**

_**Last Time ...**_

_Brick came running down the stairs checking all the rooms and the doors slamming on the way out._

_What the fuck was going on?_

_"What the fuck is up Brick? " Butch asked._

_Brick didn't answer as his dark expression turned darker and darker by each passing second._

_"Brick! WHAT is .." Buttercup and Bubbles got cut off._

_"Blossom is Fucking Missing"_

_With no words said, they were on the move._

**BLOSSOM P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open taking in my surroundings, nothing but the bed I was laying on and white walls. The memory suddenly came back to me. Dexter! Where was I? Was I at his house?

I shot off the bed and felt a sharp pain in my lower stomach. I grabbed my stomach and flinched in pain kneeling down for a while. The sudden movement must've triggered the pain. I slowly got up clutching the side of the bed wincing. I breathed in and out slowly and straightened myself up again.

The room door slowly opened. I took a step back feeling a little nervous. How embarrassing is this? The leader of the PowerPuff Girls nervous of some regular four eyed freak, this is ridiculous. I shouldn't be nervous, especially over him, now that I'm completely over him.

Dexter walked in and stared at me for a while. I stood still for a moment eyeing him for a moment. He smiled and walked towards me with his hands out. For a moment I got in a defensive position, what is he going to do? When he was close enough, he took me in his arms and embraced me.

"How are you feeling baby?" I was completely thrown aback to what he was saying. Did he just call me baby?

I didn't answer, he released me and kept his hand on my hand leading me towards the door.

"Are you hungry?" He asked me grabbing my hand leading me out of the door.

I quickly pulled my hand back and gave him a weird look.

"Whats wrong?" He asked me, the look on his face made it hard to see what he was up too.

"Whats wrong with you?" I asked in return.

"Nothing is wrong babe, your safe now."

Wait, did he just call me babe? And what does he mean by safe? What the heck is he going on about.

"Safe? Dexter was are you talking about?" I asked annoyed.

"Safe from Brick of course" He said, "He was trying to kidnap you and my child but your safe now."

Was he crazy? This boy has lost it. He really thinks he's the father of my baby!

"Dexter wha-" I got cut off as Dexter cornered me against the kitchen counter.

He whispered in my ear sending chills down my spine, his hands grabbing my neck pulling me closer to him. Suddenly, something latched onto on the back of my neck. I gasped and reached for my neck to clutch it but felt my hands stop midway. My hands fell to the side of my body and my body slowly was moving on its own.

The smirk on dexters face was disgusting. I felt the need to rip his mouth off and staple it on his forehead. I honestly, shouldn't be upset at this. I shouldn't feel sad because I just realized I dated a complete physco. Maybe if I had just followed after Brick to tell him how much I was sorry that I chatted with him on the computer, this would've never feeling of total guilt flowed back to me now as I remember his growing baby inside me. How selfish of me.

The team had decided to separate into groups. The Greens and Blues took on different parts of the city. But Brick? Brick knew where he was going. The extreme guilt and frustration he was feeling he couldn't even describe. He shouldn't of yelled at her like that, he thought rubbing his face hard, sighing in sadness.

Suddenly, that sadness was replaced with anger. Shit! If Dexter took her, holy fucking shit, if he took her he was a dead man. But he wasn't so sure of that. And frankly the rest of the team wasn't either. Buttercup just couldn't believe the fact that her leader just got stolen like that by some nerd. Butch on the other hand was just ready to go to his house and beat him up whether or not he had blossom. For once, Brick agreed with Butches state of mind. But he couldn't risk it and not search anywhere else. So Brick decided he was take a look and let the team know whether or not Dexter had her. But man if she had her, hell can take me now, because I'm writing his name on his tomb.

Bricks eyes darkend, and for the moment all he hoped was that Blossom and his daughter were safe.

**DANGER ! Brick is mad. Serious, DANGER. **

**And As for physco!Dexter, tell me what you think. Weird , i know. But I needed to make him like that for a reason. **

**Any suggestions on what brick and dexter will do next chap. Leave a review !**

**Bye guys x3**


	12. Safe & Sound

**Sorry for the long wait again guys! You guys have been so supportive even though this story is like so old to me. But Im going to actually finish this one for you! **

**So this is the second to last chapter! Next chapter their going to be welcoming a beautiful baby girl! Hahaha xD **

**Anyways Enjoy !**

**x O x O**

* * *

**Blossom -**

My eyes shot open, taking in the scene that I was in, recovering from the blurriness. Where am I? I looked around nervously at my surroundings and kept thinking of Dexter. I was back at the lab! I don't remember much, but I'm glad I'm just home safe and sound now. A warmness took over me and I knew I was glad I had my sisters and the guys I could always depend on.

I hopped off the bed a little to quick and a pang of pain shot through me. I clutched my stomach in response and let out a rough groan.

In a flash of green and blue my sisters were by my side, holding me up and lifting me back on the bed.

"Woah there boss, can't just be jumping out of beds when your practically nine months pregnant." Buttercup said putting her hands on her hips.

Bubbles gave me a warm smile, "How are you feeling Blossom?"

"I don't really know right now." The pain in my stomach was so sharp that I was still feeling it.

"Do you remember anything.?" Buttercup asked raising a brow.

"Dexter. I just remember Dexter."

"Oh yeah, that nerd. Brick took care of him, he took care of him good." Buttercup said nodding impressed with what ever he might have done.

"The guys are taking him to jail now. He's crazy Blossom" Bubbles said shaking her head.

I nodded, "Is... Brick..you know.. still mad at me?"

Bubbles shook her head and replied, "No I don't think he was mad to begin with, he was upset. But he went all out to try and find you."

"In other words Big Red was jumping out of his skin to find you." Buttercup said, "Not to mention Butch nor did I get any facetime punching with the nerd."

Bubbles giggled, "Butch was crawling under everyones skin to just jump the nerd. But we had to have a plan."

I chuckled, "What happened when you guys found me?"

"Dexter hit you in the back of the head by accident, and the chip he had put on you flew off. But you passed out before you saw the fight."

"It was really bad..." Bubbles admitted, "You were in the middle of a warzone and Brick was to busy fighting off Dexter."

"As soon of we got their Boomer Grabbed you and brought you home to get you checked out." Buttercup said rubbing her temples, "The baby is fine thank god."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was even holding in and rubbed my stomach softly.

Butch and Boomer entered the room with a million dollar smile that each of them gave.

"How's the prego?!" Butch said laughing, "Gave us a scare, Buttercup was worried sick."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I just kept thinking your pregnant not defenseless. And it became the truth."

I smiled, "I'm so glad you guys found me."

They all nodded in unison.

"Bricks upstairs taking a shower..." Boomer said smiling down at me.

"Yeah to remove all the blood stains." Butch laughed.

Boomer rolled his eyes, "Come on Blossom lets get you to your bed, you need more rest."

Boomer was just as motherly as Bubbles sometimes. I took Boomer and Butches hands and the flew me upstairs and into my room.

"Glad your home safe." All four said smiling.

"I am too." I smiled back.

They shut the door and left me alone. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I said.

Brick came in and closed the door softly. My heart skipped a beat and I swear I jumped out of bed so quick. God. I need to stop doing that.

"Brick!" I immediatly regretted it and felt that same sharp pain shoot through me again.

"Woah.. Blossom!" He immediatly grabbed me and set me down on the bed again, "You have got to stop doing that."

I clutched my stomach hard, but I looked up to him. Tears started forming in my eyes, partly because on the pain and partly because I was just so glad I was in here with him.

"Im so sorry." I said.

His eyes softend and he kissed my forehead, "No I'm sorry for being to harsh on you..."

I didn't know what else to say so I just laid in his arms for a few more minutes. I felt safe now, comfterable. I was home, safe all thanks to him and the people I can call family. He put a hand on my lower stomach and rubbed it softly. I put my hand on top of his and smiled up to him. I'm glad he wanted to keep us safe, I'm glad that the Brick I knew turned out to be someone I'm glad is the father of my baby.

"You know.." He said catching my attention. I looked up to him staring into his signature red eyes, and he continued, "I thought that maybe for a second, I thought I lost you two."

"Why?" I clung onto him tighter.

"I don't know..." he sighed, "I guess I was pretty mad that you were talking to dexter, and I thought that maybe you still...you know... like him."

I shook my head, "No I don't, Honestly I dont why I was talking to him, maybe I was expecting an apology or something, but I dont like him, I dont have time for him anymore, especially when I have feelings for you." I paused for a second taking in that last thing I said. My eyes widened and my face grew hot and the redness was noticable.

Brick caught his breath for a minute and paused, "What?"

"Nothing nevermind!" I said almost immediatly.

"No you said..." a smirk appeared on his face, "you said you have feelings for me!"

"Well you heard wrong, you must be tired brick" I told him turning around on the bed and laying down facing the wall hiding my insane red face.

There was a moment of silence and suddenly I felt a hand wrap around my stomach. He turned me around and went on top of me. The smirk on his face turned into a genuine smile.

He placed a hand on my cheek, "Good, because your mine." He stared into my eyes for a moment and kissed me softly.

My blush didn't fade, I think my face was litterly about to explode. But It felt nice to hear those words. He slowly came down to my belly and kissed the top of it before laying down on its side.

"I'm glad I'm home safe." I said laying my hand ontop of bricks head.

Brick cluckled, "Ofcourse you are, I beat the shit out of the nerd."

I laughed, "Yeah, did he put up a fight?"

Brick raised his head off my belly and sat up for a moment looking pissed, "You know the fucking nerd drank some chemical x?"

I raised a brow, "How did he get..."

"When he burned the house down, he went into the lab and got some..." Brick paused rolling his eyes, "He admitted it."

I shook my head, "What a pshyco..." I sighed, "Lets just get some rest, I think we all deserve atleast that, right?"

He laughed and laid back down on the bed next to me. I clapped my hands together and the lights dimmed out. A good night rest was deffitnatley needed.

Brick cracked his knuckles randomly, "Seriously Blossom. I kicked his ass."

I rolled my eyes, "So I've heard and probably the world has heard now, Brick. Now go to sleep Leader boy."

Same old Brick, but I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone who made you laugh around once in awhile. It was just nice to be around him, knowing that even though I could handle myself, not all to well at the moment but to have something that can and wants to keep you said too.

"Butch recorded it. You want to see?" He asked.

"Goodnightttttt brickkkkk."

* * *

**So How was it? Review and tell me what you think guys! Ahhhhhh one more chapter ! Sorry for the errors guys ! R&R !**


End file.
